


All of Me

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: More pining in Crowley's voice <3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	All of Me

If ever I doubted

There exists a match

for every being on earth,

I have been shown

the err in my thinking.

If ever I “knew”

love to be a waste of time,

A disease that brings

nothing but pain,

I admit I was wrong.

If ever I believed

a demon,

a servant of evil,

Could not love,

I am very much mistaken.

Because I love you.

As sure as day

turns to night,

I love you.

And I hate that I do.

Love makes fools of us,

Makes slaves of us,

But achieves the unthinkable:

It turns us

into the best versions of us.

I entered a garden

Crawling on my belly.

I left with

my head in the clouds

Because I met you.

You are the song

the stars sing

which few have heard.

The water’s edge

where the lost find salvation.

And your lips,

Oh, your lips!

Hold the prayers

Of the only religion

I acknowledge.

You are music,

Roses,

Moonlit tides,

Star-filled skies,

Heaven’s heart and soul.

Alas, I have no soul to give you.

Nor do I have a heart.

All I have

Is all of me.

I pray that is enough.


End file.
